


Space

by AudensMess



Category: Lucidstuck - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, probably a bit ooc oops, their conjurations are mentioned briefly, these two are a mess rn, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudensMess/pseuds/AudensMess
Summary: Derrick and Lucas decide to separate from the group while dreaming, and scout the area. What follows is a tiny closet, an absurdly strong monster, and lots of bickering.





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Space. Which they don't have a lot of. Heh. This is my first fic on ao3, and my first fic for this fandom! (also looks like the first fic for the fandom, at least according to the tags.) I was given the idea and went from there after a bit of discussion. Hoo boy. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Derrick huffed as the weird oil monster they were facing finally went down, leaving a glowing soul in its place. He was currently dreaming in LoMaM with most of his friends, and he and Lucas decided to break off from the group and scout out the area to get their conjurations a little more leveled up. It was… disconcerting for a while, to say the least. Both of them were a little put off at going together, but everyone had agreed it would be the safest, most beneficial option. But it had been extremely quiet for a while, and they were getting increasingly annoyed.

Then, the oil monster popped up. It wasn’t that strong, but its vitality was cheap as hell, and it took them a while to kill it. Lucas leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Derrick took a moment to move towards the soul, noting that the creature dropped what looked like a vial of oil. A quick glance would show that it was just oil, and pretty much harmless. He quickly stashed it in his inventory before glancing over at Lucas.

“Wanna give the soul to Azriel? He could use it more than Reggie.” Lucas nodded, moving forward to let his wraith claim the soul. Once that was taken care of, he glanced around and sighed. “We should head back to the others now.”

Derrick stared at him incredulously. That was the only monster they’d gotten so far, and now he wanted to head back? “Seriously, Lucas? We’ve barely made any progress!” This prompted a frustrated huff from the blond, face twisting into a scowl. “Yeah, and we’ve been at this for ages. If we could actually tell time I’m sure it would be hours! There’s no point in this, we should just go back before we waste any more time.”

Derrick frowned, folding his arms. “The whole point of going out here was so we could get souls, and you were well aware that this wouldn’t be a quick outing when we left! If you want to complain, you can go back yourself, I’ll keep going on with Reggie.”

“Seriously, Derrick? You call this _complaining?_ I think I have a very valid point here, because in case you hadn’t noticed, this place is fucking dead right now! There’s _nothing_ around here at all!”

“At least _I’m_ actually trying-!“ Derrick cut himself off abruptly, glancing around. He heard something… off. He couldn’t describe it easily, but it was akin to something like dragging. Lucas raised an eyebrow, moving to stand beside him. “What is it?” He started to get a bad feeling in his gut.

Derrick shushed him softly, turning around and slowly moving towards the source of the noise. Lucas caught on immediately and followed close behind silently. As they moved, the noise got louder, and clearer. Along with something dragging across the ground, they heard a strange mumbling noise. Derrick turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes going wide. Lucas practically bumped into him, looking down at him in confusion before peeking over to see just what Derrick was looking at.

As soon as he laid eyes on the thing, he felt sickened. There was no way to describe this thing other than _grotesque_ , basically a skeleton with skin, and gangly limbs that dragged along the ground. It groaned and grumbled as it trudged around, unaware of the two boys. Lucas glanced down at Derrick again, and saw he was shaking, lip quivering with each breath. It was pretty understandable, and Derrick tended to get more easily freaked out than he did.

Derrick glanced up at Reggie, silently prompting him to check the monster’s stats. The results scared Derrick even more. They had dealt with some powerful things before, but this thing was _absurdly_ strong, way stronger than what the two of them could handle at the moment. Just as Derrick was about to tell Lucas that they should head back, or call the reapers, the creature turned its head and stared straight at them. Fear meter definitely maxed out now, Derrick flinched and instinctively grabbed Lucas’ wrist. Lucas didn’t object, getting ready to slowly back up. Unfortunately, the monster registered the movement and growled, moving quickly to lunge at them. Derrick shrieked and shut his eyes, gripping Lucas’ wrist so hard he almost certainly bruised it. He kept his eyes shut, waiting for the attack, but it never came. He didn’t hear the creature anymore, just Lucas’ startled shout. “Wh- What the fuck? Derrick, what did you do?!”

Derrick slowly opened his eyes, and found himself face to face with a door. …What? He blinked in confusion, letting go of Lucas’ wrist and glancing around at their surroundings. It seemed that in his fear, he warped them to the nearest safe place. For some reason, though, that place was a small closet. Once he realized this, he also registered how cramped it was, Lucas practically pressed against his back.

“I… This is so weird…” He couldn’t find the words to explain, heart still racing and body still shaking from their close call. Lucas looked down at him and sighed softly, placing a hand on Derrick’s shoulder, causing him to flinch. “Hey, it’s alright, we’re safe.” Derrick slowly took a deep breath, nodding softly as he began to calm down. He could still hear the creature shuffling about nearby, though, and frowned.

“The thing noticed us move, so I don’t think leaving would be the best option... We might have to wait here for a bit.” He wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea, due to how cramped it was, but he’d definitely take it over running the risk of bumping into that monstrosity again. He could tell by the soft groan behind him that Lucas felt the same. “Alright.”

Derrick slowly cracked the door open ever so slightly, peering out into the hall. The monster was a few yards away, and didn’t seem to show any signs of moving any time soon. He shifted around slightly, trying to get a better view.

Lucas, meanwhile, was trying to get as comfortable as he possibly could in the tight space. Which was incredibly difficult, because Derrick was extremely close, and kept bumping against him with every movement he made. Lucas grit his teeth, shutting his eyes and trying not to focus on the way Derrick’s butt kept moving against him. He huffed, one hand moving to try to push Derrick forward slightly. “For the love of god, Derrick, stay _still._ ”

“I’m trying to get a better look!” Derrick glared back at Lucas, unknowingly leaning back against him, ass backed up against his crotch. Lucas sucked in a breath, looking anywhere but at the shorter boy in front of him. He swore that every single possible higher power out there was laughing at his suffering right now.

Derrick continued to shift, trying to keep an eye on the monster, unaware of the effect it had on Lucas until he felt something poke him in the thigh. He went still and paused, glancing back at Lucas, who was notably flushed. It didn’t take him long to put two and two together. “Lucas, are you…?”

“Don’t even start, it was your fault for squirming against me!” Derrick went bright red, but he couldn’t help but giggle at the whole situation. Lucas’ face went a few shades darker, and he growled in frustration. “Shut up!”

Derrick stared up at him, cheeks flushed and lips stretched into an adorable grin as his laughter began to calm, and at that moment, any patience Lucas had vanished. He grabbed Derrick’s hips and pulled him closer, pressing his clothed boner up against him. Derrick squeaked in response, eyes widening and hands instinctively grabbing at Lucas’ wrists. “L-Lucas?”

Lucas didn’t reply, burying his face in Derrick’s shoulder and rutting against him. He breathed in the shorter boy’s scent, letting out a shaky exhale. “Just shut up for a bit, Derrick...” Derrick couldn’t help but shiver at the low tone, leaning back against Lucas and going quiet. Lucas’ hands moved from his hips to his ass, grabbing and squeezing at the mounds of flesh. Derrick let out a soft sigh, biting his lip. He was a little nervous about this, considering he could still hear the monster nearby, but he soon felt lips brushing against his neck, and his thoughts melted away instantly.

Lucas kissed and nipped at Derrick’s neck, moving up his jaw before turning his face to press their lips together. Derrick sighed softly, tilting his head into the kiss. It started out chaste, almost hesitant, but soon got heavier, Lucas dipping his tongue into Derrick’s mouth with a low groan. Derrick mewled at the heated kiss, bracing himself with one hand against the wall and grinding back against him, cock straining against the confines of his pants.

Lucas pulled back from the kiss to begin messing with the button on Derrick’s pants, undoing them and pulling them down his legs. He slid Derrick’s underwear down too, and heard the shorter one let out a relieved sigh, erection freed from the constricting fabric. Derrick gasped softly as he felt Lucas’ hand close around his cock, stroking at a slow pace. He rocked his hips into the pressure, moaning under his breath. “Nngh, _Lucas-_ “

He was shushed softly, Lucas nipping at his neck and holding his hips still, relishing in the whine that he got in response. He could feel his dick straining uncomfortably in his pants, but he held off, wanting to tease and torment Derrick a little longer. He began steadily quickening his hand, watching intently as Derrick’s hips twitched and his breathing got faster. Derrick felt a pressure build up in his stomach as he was jerked off, higher and higher… Then Lucas stopped his hand completely, pulling away, and Derrick damn near _sobbed._ “Lucas, please-“

“Shhh, don’t worry. I’m just getting started.” Those words sent a shiver down Derrick’s spine, and he swallowed hard. Lucas grabbed at Derrick’s ass again, spreading his cheeks to reveal his tight little hole. He hummed softly, then looked down at Derrick. “Hey, you still have that oil?” Derrick snapped out of his daze and nodded, reaching down to fumble in his pockets before pulling out the vial with shaky fingers, handing it to Lucas. He popped it open and poured some of the oil onto his fingers, slicking them up before pressing one up to Derrick’s entrance, drawing a startled gasp from the shorter boy.

Derrick was about to turn his head, to ask just what Lucas thought he was doing, when he felt that finger slowly push into him. He bit down hard on his lip, face twisting at the foreign, almost uncomfortable feeling of having something inside him for the first time. Lucas took it slow, letting Derrick adjust to the feeling before slowly thrusting his finger in and out, gliding easily thanks to the oil.

After a few moments he slid in another finger, stretching Derrick out and feeling around for that little spot inside him. It didn’t take him very long to find it, pressing his fingers up against it. “Nngh!” Derrick jerked back, eyes widening at the sudden pleasure when his prostate was touched. Lucas smirked at the reaction and added a third finger, teasing that spot as he prepared Derrick and listening to him fall apart.

Once he felt Derrick was ready, he pulled his fingers out completely, chuckling at the shorter boy’s whine and pulling down his pants and boxers. When his length was freed he poured some more of the oil onto his hand, slicking himself up and letting out a low groan. He shuffled closer, pressing the head of his cock up to Derrick’s entrance. “Ready?” Derrick nodded eagerly, hips bumping back against Lucas’. He leaned down to press a kiss to Derrick’s lips, hips moving forward as he slowly pressed in. Derrick moaned against his lips and pulled back, breathing hard as his cock slid into him bit by bit.

“Fuck, Lucas, _aaaahh…_ ” Derrick’s legs were trembling when he finally felt Lucas’ hips bump against his ass, cock fully buried inside him. If it weren’t for the taller boy holding him up, his knees probably would’ve given out. Lucas went still for a minute, letting Derrick adjust to the feeling and taking a moment to calm himself, sighing at the tight pressure around his cock.

A few moments passed, and Lucas slowly pulled back, grabbing Derrick’s hips and watching him tremble and groan as he thrusted back in. Derrick braced himself against the wall as Lucas started rocking into him at a steady pace, panting hard.

“Shit shit _shit_ , aah, hnnnghh..” Derrick’s mouth hung open, lewd cries escaping him as he jerked his hips back against each thrust. Lucas reached a hand down to grab Derrick’s cock, stroking him in time with his movements. Derrick keened and slapped a hand over his mouth, not wanting to draw anything towards them with his noise. He rocked back and forth, as if unable to choose between thrusting into Lucas’ hand or backing up against his cock.

It wasn’t long before Derrick felt the pressure building up in his belly again, his noises increasing in volume even as he muffled them. Lucas was getting closer himself, his hips and hand picking up in speed. Derrick’s toes curled as he felt the pressure nearing its breaking point.

“Hnngh, fuck- aah, Lucas-“

One deep thrust inside, Lucas’ cock ramming into that spot inside him, and Derrick broke, letting out a shout as his orgasm hit him like a damn truck. Lucas groaned at the sight of Derrick coming undone, hips moving faster as he brought himself to orgasm soon after. “Shit, _Derrick-!_ ” He pushed deep inside and stilled, cock jerking as he came inside the smaller boy.

For a good few moments, they stayed completely still, silent except for their panting as they struggled to catch their breath. Lucas slowly pulled out, Derrick wincing and letting out a soft groan at the sudden emptiness. He leaned back against Lucas, tilting his head up to press a kiss to his jaw. After a few moments, he looked towards the door.

“I.. I can’t hear the monster anymore… It must’ve left.” Lucas let out a relieved sigh at that, beginning to try to clean the both of them up as best as he could. “Great, we should leave quickly before it comes back.” Derrick nodded, and they slowly redressed themselves before cautiously stepping out of the closet.

Seeing that the coast was clear, they began to walk back to the others. Derrick couldn’t help but smile when he felt Lucas’ hand subtly grab his.


End file.
